I'll Never Forget You
by deomniallyd
Summary: One-shot Rose POV after the Carpathia docks in New York Harbor. I just randomly got this idea soooo...enjoy & please review! :)


Finally the RMS Carpathia reached New York Harbor with all 710 Titanic survivors. It was a bitterly cold night in the pouring rain as I stood outside. I was still in shock that the unsinkable Titanic had sunk, and took my beloved Jack with her. As I look around me I can see hundreds of people getting off the ship, all 3 classes look cold, miserable, and traumatized.

I look up at the first class people, I see Cal helping my mother off the ship from the first class entrance. I sigh with relief, I had hid in steerage and managed to dodge them. I can also see Molly Brown and the Countess of Rothes talking to the Carpathia's captain, Arthur Rostron. On a bench nearby Madeleine Astor is weeping and clutching her stomach, her unborn infant will never know it's father.

An unbearable sadness washes over me, not just for myself but for everyone who had to experience the awful event that was Titanic's sinking. I look around at all the steerage passengers, they look equally if not more miserable. Tommy Ryan, an Irishman Jack had befriended is being helped along by Jack's two Swedish roomates, Bjorn and Olaus Gunderson. Tommy had been shot in the stomach and barely made it into a lifeboat at the last minute, I can see his pain as he limps along with the Gundersons helping him.

Walking not too far behind them are Fabrizio and the Dahl family. Olaf Dahl is hugging his shaking daughter tightly with Fabrizio and Mrs. Dahl huddled around them. I feel so bad for poor, shaking, crying Helga. I saw all 3 of the Dahls fall from the rail below Jack and I. Helga was the last Dahl to fall from the rail, she hadn't slid, she didn't even touch the deck. She had just fallen through the air into the rail below into a pile up of bodies where people were clinging for dear life. That's when she was reunited with her parents. I heard Mr. Dahl say they swam to a lifeboat once they got in the water.

I know Helga must be so traumatized after being separated from Fabrizio and then falling with her parents from the rail. I'm glad they are all safely huddled together now. I heard Fabrizio telling Helga's father that he was nearly crushed by a falling smokestack. I see him trying to comfort Helga, "Stop shaking sweet Helga." he says, kissing her softly. Helga buries her face in Fabrizio's coat, she has bad shaking sobs. "Is all over now, I'm here now." I hear Fabrizio whisper softly.

I watch as they walk over and join Tommy and the Gundersons. Fabrizio and Olaf each take a side of Helga and gently guide her, Mrs. Dahl follows. They are huddled together in a big circle now. Try as I might my mind keeps wandering to thoughts of Jack. Seeing his friends brings back so many memories that were once so happy but now bring me an overwhelming sadness. I can see Helga still shaking in Fabrizio's arms and Tommy Ryan's pained expression as he rubs his stomach.

I can't help wonder if I should go over there. Would it help me to to talk to them? The rain is pouring down harder and harder soaking through Cal's coat, I shiver in the cold. "Can I take your name please love?" A steward comes up beside me with a clipboard. I turn around, a little startled. For some reason I get a strange urge to reach into Cal's coat pocket. I reach into his coat, I can feel my fingers closing around the Heart Of The Ocean necklace.

I know how easy it would be to sell it, but then Cal could track me down and I'll feel like he helped me. I don't want to feel indebted to Caledon Hockley any longer, I decide to keep the necklace, not sell it but just keep it. Just so Cal can't have it. I look back up at the steward "Dawson. Rose Dawson." I say. He makes a check on his clipboard and walks away.

I look up to see Lady Liberty with her bright, glowing, torch. It almost seems like she's smiling at me and suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore. I look over to see Fabrizio coming towards me, he had left Helga securely in the arms of her father. He is wearing a solemn expression and his soft, hazel eyes are full of sadness.

"Hi Rose." he says softly. I manage a weak smile "Hello Fabrizio." I say. He looks down at his feet then up at the sky. I can see the rain dripping down his face, or is he crying? "Did you see Jack before he died?" Fabrizio asks me suddenly yet quietly. I look to meet his gaze "Yes." I reply in an almost whisper. He nods and puts his hands in his pockets.

He notices me looking up at Lady Liberty. "You know I always a' dreamed of going to America, and now I'm finally here. But I had expected the arrival to be so happy and exciting and we all know how that turned out. I a' just thank God for my sweet Helga, or I don't know what I'd do." he says quietly. I nod understandingly and pat his back. We both just look up at the stars for a few minutes. I remember being a little girl and counting the stars with my father before bed, there was so many I'd fall asleep before we named them all. Maybe Jack will say hello to daddy for me. I feel so calm now, I feel Jack.

"Fabrizio, do you have that feeling too? Like somehow I feel like Jack is watching over me." I say. Fabrizio smiles at me "Si Rose, I know Jack is watching you. He a' loved you so much." he says. I can feel tears burning in my eyes "Really?" I can't help asking. Fabrizio glances back at Helga and the others, he smiles at me. "Si." he says. I give Fabrizio a hug. "Thank you Fabrizio, say hello to the others for me will you? Tell Tommy I hope he feels better soon and tell Helga to stop crying and shaking, tell her everything is going to be alright now." I say. He grins "Grazie Rose, I will." He walks away. I can't help but smile.

I look up at the night sky and let the heavy rain pour down on my face. "I'll never forget you Jack, I'll never let go." I whisper and blow a kiss up towards the sky.


End file.
